miranthiafandomcom-20200213-history
Shantreya
It is no small matter to have a Dragon for an ancestor. For centuries Shantreya's village in the most remote mountains of Moranth has depended on those of her clan inheriting the strongest Bloodline to become the sole Guardian of their home. Though the Power has gradually weakened in the past years, often skipping generations, Treya has exhibited a great affinity for manipulating the cold true to her Metallic Silver Bloodline. She has even shown signs of Shape Changing, altering her hands to claws during combat. Having been Chosen, Treya is now facing her rite of passage into adulthood and the Guardianship. She must leave her home of 17 years and travel the world nurturing her magical abilities as well as learning about the vast world around her. For at her journey's end, when her raven black hair has turned completely silver as a sign of her mastery over her Powers, she shall return to her village, having gained knowledge and abilities which would allow her to perform her duty to her people. She will have finally earned her clan name and be permitted to use it or even speak of it. Treya also has a most important duty of wedding and continuing the Bloodline upon her return. As it is not uncommon for Guardians in generations past to find their mates during their rites of passage, she hopes she can fare better than the slim pickings waiting at home. Family and Background On the eve of her birth, her paternal Grandmother (the then and now Guardian) dreamt of a silver dragonet hatching and knew that of all the grandchildren born of her two sons and three daughters, Treya would be the one with the Bloodline Powers. All the children of the village were raised communally by each of their clans and see each other as clan brothers and sisters. Description and Personality Although a sorcerer, Treya's 5'6" frame is wrapped with well toned muscles from years of mountain village life. Charismatic, intelligent and strong, a childhood illness has nevertheless left her with a constitution that was slightly lacking. At first glance, with her olive skin and black hair, she is virtually indistinguishable from all the other young girls from her village. What set her apart are the streaks of silver hair blended in with the black. Since showing signs of her Power, her hair has increasingly been changing to the color of her Bloodline ancestor. As all born into her clan, Treya was trained in the languages of the Metallic Silver Dragons. Befitting her own youth, she has mastered only those known to a young silver dragon: Auran, Common, Draconic, and Giant. She also trained in combat magic, though when pressed, she can change her hands into the claws of a dragon to deal damage to enemies who have slipped past her magic and throwing darts. Like the Metallic Silver Dragons, all Guardians must possess unyielding courage, uphold the chivalrous code to help the weak, defeat evil, and behave with the utmost honor. Treya strives to encompass all these qualities during her rite of passage. Although ruled by a general moral code, the village she grew up in has no formal set of laws. Therefore, Treya is unused to following strict rules if they are not grounded to her own moral understandings. The Journey After meeting up with her companions (a righteous holier-than-thou paladin, a secretive rogue, a snarky druid with a large wolf, and a brave though eccentric halfling) for a seemingly simple task for a noble in the town of Mist, the group witnessed the unleashing of an unnatural Power which brought on the destruction of Mist itself. Believing that it rests on herself and her companions to stop this destructive Power, she followed them and the paladin's odd compass needle of a sword to magical artifacts both seemingly evil and benign. Soon after the disappearance of one of her companions (the rogue), she and her group meets two fighters looking for action. However, due to the clashing of personalities and more than a few wounds (of the flesh and of the pride), the two fighters were not accepted by her companions. Feeling her place belonged more with the two fighters and their cause, Treya bids farewell to her former companions and becomes the newest member of the former two man crew.